Dear Sister
by Max Crimson
Summary: John texts Harry. It's been a while since he did so. Harry is the code name for his employer. It was his job to keep an eye on Sherlock, but he just can't lie anymore.


_Summery- John texts Harry. It's been a while since he did so. Harry is the code name for his employer. It was his job to keep an eye on Sherlock, but he just can't lie anymore_

* * *

 ** _I don't own Sherlock or 'Dear Sister' By The Pretty Reckless._**

* * *

 **~ _Lyrics~_**

* * *

 ** _Dear Sister_**

* * *

John flopped down in his chair; his boyfriend was stretched out on the couch doing his thing, three patches on his arm. The case they were on was quite difficult and more annoying than the 'Hollow Client' case a few weeks back.

He loved Sherlock, he loved everything about the man, even when he's being an annoying dick, and he loved him. Which is why he couldn't do this anymore.

John couldn't tell if Sherlock had already deduced it or not, but it would break his heart if he hadn't. John pulled out his phone and scrolled through his messages until he found Harry's. He opened the little text bubble and typed.

 ** _~Dear sister can you help me lie~_**

 _Dear Sister, It's over. I can't do this anymore, no, I won't continue to do this. Leave him alone or I promise that I will kill you._ John pressed send, he looked over at Sherlock again, glad that his eye's where closed, so he couldn't see the tears clouding his eyes.

 ** _~ I've told the truth so many years~_**

 ** _~No one seems to want to hear that~_**

 ** _~I'm not someone else on the inside~_**

John got up and grabbed his coat from his room, and made his way to the door.

"I'm going out for a bit. Need to clear my mind." John said as calmly as he could before leaving. He left before Sherlock could even glance up from the sofa, that worried Sherlock a bit, but he brushed it off, closing his eyes once more.

* * *

The sound of an envelope being shoved under the door and the banging of a door brought Sherlock back to reality. It hadn't even been a minuet since John has left the flat. Sherlock sighed and got up. He walked to the door and picked up the crumpled envelope. Sherlock's name was the only thing written on the stark white envelope. He recognized the writing as John's hand writing.

Curious, he took it with his chair that sat a cross from John's. He opened it carefully and retrieved the parchment from inside.

 _Dear My Love._

 _I love you Sherlock and I hate it. I hate that I love you with all my heart, because this makes it so much harder to come clean with you. I tried to tell you so many times in the past, but I just couldn't bear to see the love dissipate from your eyes. I wouldn't be able to live after seeing the look of betrayal on your face._

 _I don't know if you've already deduced what I'm going to do, but if you have, please finish this before you come._

 _It was no accident that we met. It wasn't an accident that I should be walking through the park and come across Mike Stamford that day. It was all planned my by employer. A man you know quite well; Jim Moriarty. He arranged for me to run into Stamford, (Stamford wasn't informed on the plan, he was just a pawn) to meet you, but what he didn't count on, was me falling in love with you._

 _My job was to keep you in line and to tell him everything that happened, from the first case we went on, to Irene Adler, to what you knew about him._

 _But I just can't lie anymore; they just keep getting harder and harder to keep straight in my head. I've made sure that he can never hurt you, at least that's the one thing I could do, keep you safe._

 _I love you Sherlock, I will love you in the afterlife._

 _I will love you for all of Eternity,_

 _John Hamish Watson._

Sherlock's head spun as he tried to run to the door. His vision was getting hazy. He ignored it as he ran into the street, hailing a cab.

"Where to?" The cabbie asked.

"Bart's Hospital!" Sherlock cried, "And hurry, this is a matter of life or death!" The cab took off and Sherlock sighed, trying to clear his mind.

* * *

When they were a block from Bart's Sherlock's phone rang, the caller ID telling him that it was John.

"John!" Sherlock said jumping out of the cab, forgetting to pay the fare.

"John. John where are you?" He asked, sprinting to the front doors.

"STOP!" John yelled. Sherlock skidded to a stop at the sound of anguish in John's voice.

"I'm so, so, sorry Sherlock." John started to say.

"John. It's ok! Where are you?" Sherlock asked again.

"No. No it's not ok." John said.

"Please. Just tell me where you are." Sherlock pleaded.

"Outside." Sherlock looked around, trying to find John.

 ** _~I've been along this lonely road~_**

"You're not going to find me on the ground, Sherlock. Please, just stay where you are." John said sadness echoing through his voice. Sherlock looked up and gasped.

"John! Please. Please come down from there. It's ok! I forgive you! Please!" Sherlock pleaded. John chuckled before replying.

 ** _~Looks like I'm not coming home~_**

 ** _~But I don't mind~_**

"Be careful what you wish for. I love you Sherlock. This is the only way to make up for what I've done. Maybe in death, can I be forgiven. Goodbye, Sherlock." John disconnected the call and tossed it over the edge.

Sherlock watch in horror as his sweet, sweet John fell. He seemed to fall for years.

"JOOOOOOOOOOOHN!" Sherlock shrieked, running towards him. John hit the pavement with a sickening crunch. Sherlock checked to a pulse, there was none. John, his John, wasn't breathing, his heart wasn't beating, and tears wouldn't stop. Sherlock clung to the still form of his love, rocking back and forth. A couple of paramedics tried to take the corpse from Sherlock, but he clung tighter.

The paramedics had to sedate Sherlock to get the body from him. They took him in and the body in, Molly met them at the front, and tears fell as she took Sherlock to the lab.

The funeral was small and short, John's grave stone was Onex while the lettering was golden. Everyone left, one at a time, leaving Sherlock all alone. Sherlock let the tears come and fall. He fell walked to the headstone and sat, leaning his back against it. Sherlock was starting to feel sleepy, that was a good thing; it meant that the drugs where working.

"I love you John. Just wait a little longer." Sherlock yawned. His heart slowing, his eyes drooping, his pulse fading. Sherlock closed his eyes, as his heart stopped.

 ** _~Please don't cry.~_**


End file.
